


Genny's Daydream

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dream Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Genny's imagination runs wild as she dreams of being kidnapped, used, and rescued.





	Genny's Daydream

“ _The door slammed shut, bathing her in darkness. The maiden hugged her legs, shivering in the cold in her tiny cell, with naught but chains and shackles for clothing. She blinked back tears as she looked to the rocky ceiling of her tomb, praying that her love would reach her soon._ ”

“So romantic…” 

Genny sighed wistfully as she closed her book, carefully marking her place. The afternoon sun shone gently through the tall latticed window, warming her favorite window bench. The Askran library was tall and grand, its maze of bookshelves packed with tomes and novels of every kind, magic and mundane. In many ways, it reminded her of the priory where she grew up.

It was also- she yawned- a very nice place for naps.

It was getting a little late… and the sun felt very nice on her back. Gently she propped the book up against the window sill, trading it for a cushy throw pillow. Everyone in the castle was so friendly… and the library was so quiet... 

Really, she couldn’t think of a better place to rest her head. Stifling another yawn, she stretched out on the narrow cushion, brushing a stray lock of hair from her brow as she hugged the pillow under her head. Yes, a nap would be just the thing. As her eyes drifted closed, her mind wandered back to the book, and the captured maiden within.

==O==

“Wake up, girl!”

“Huuh?” Genny mumbled blearily, sharp whispers stirring her from her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open, fixing uncomprehendingly on fuzzy shadows. Why was it so dark? 

“I said wake up!” the voice snapped. Rough hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently. She cried out as they yanked her arm, pulling her upright. 

“Ah! Ow!” 

Another sharp tug sent her tumbling to the floor. She fell to her hands, barely catching herself before her head struck the hard granite. 

“Hush, girl! Quit your whining!”

“You ought to take your own advice,” a second voice cut in drily. “We wouldn’t want you alerting the royals, would we?”

The first one swore, grumbling under his breath. Genny heard footsteps, and looked up to see a pair of tall, dark boots standing in front of her. The man bent down, and Genny’s heart skipped in fear as she met his cold, blue eye.

“N-Niles?” she whimpered fearfully.

He smirked, a tight, cruel smile. “Hello, little lamb.”

Genny swallowed, eyes darting between him and his companion. “What’s going on?”

Niles chuckled, his hand gently brushing her cheek. She shivered as he pulled a stray lock of hair away from her lips. “I’m afraid you’ve been caught out, child. All alone, in the middle of the night. Don’t you know villains roam these halls?”

Her eyes widened, and she backed away. “You- you-”

Niles’ grin widened, as he reached for his dagger. Genny’s eyes widened, and she recoiled, scrambling to her feet with a yelp. She turned to run, but was caught in the face by a gauntleted hand. Her head snapped to the side and she fell to the floor in a heap.

“Watch it, you brute!” Niles snapped, “Do you want to ruin her pretty little face before we’ve had our fun?”

The other man laughed, his voice a raspy hiss. “I don’t much care about her face, as long as she’s warm and tight.”

“Please, Valter, try and have some taste…”

Genny shuddered on the ground, her cheek throbbing from the blow. She thought she tasted blood from where she bit her tongue on the way down. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back tears. These men were terrifying. Why were they _here_ , in the Order of Heroes? They weren’t heroes, they were monsters!

“Get up, girl!” A boot struck her, sending a fierce stab of pain through her side. She whimpered as gloved fingers grabbed her hair, pulling her to her knees. 

“I’d remain quiet, darling,” Niles warned mockingly. He waved his dagger, motioning her to her feet. “There’s a good lamb. Just keep your mouth shut and this’ll all be over.”

“Restrain her,” Valter interrupted gruffly, “I don’t want her running away.”

“Of course,” Niles smirked, snatching the handkerchief from her hair and spinning her around. Genny flinched as he grabbed her arms, nothing stopping her pinkish curls from falling over her face. Niles’ deft fingers made quick work of her wrists, binding them tightly with the silken hairpiece. Then he grabbed her hair, pressing the knife into her neck as he pushed her out of the moonlit alcove. 

They led her deeper into the library, past shelves and shelves of towering books, their shapes twisted and evil in the shadowy night hours. Farther they took her, past the archives, into parts of the library she’d never seen. Not a sound accompanied them, save the click of boots against tile. Still they led her on, navigating the darkened corridors with ease. 

Genny’s fear was tempered by the wonder of it all. So may books, she couldn’t even imagine. It was like a different world. None of it seemed real. Surely, it had to be a dream. 

Niles’ grip on her tightened, jerking her back to reality. They’d taken her to a new alcove, far from the rest of the castle. She could scream all she wanted, but she doubted anyone would hear. Her heart began to pound, as she realized she wouldn’t be waiting much longer. Whatever they would do, they would do it here. 

She whimpered. “W-what are you going to do to me?” 

“Shut up, girl,” Niles said harshly, shoving her into Valter’s waiting arms. The sadistic general caught her in a crushing grip, driving her against his breastplate as his arms pinned her own against her back. She panted in fear as Niles approached, unable to turn her head against Valter’s chest piece. A sharp pain pricked her back as the dagger was pressed into her spine. “Don’t move a muscle.”

Cold fingers trailed up her leg, stroking bare skin through the slit in her dress. Genny closed her eyes, fighting every instinct to fight, to struggle, though she knew it was hopeless. The fingers roamed as they pleased, exploring every inch of her naked thighs, all but ignoring the thin satin of her skirt. 

She flinched as the fingers traveled upward, pressing against Valter as they cupped her bottom through lacy panties. The grip on her tightened, and something hard poked her stomach through his pants. She bit her lip, eyes clenched tight as she tried to convince herself it wasn’t what she knew it was.

Niles’ hand left her body, snatching the binding from her wrist with a yank. Her arms fell free for only a moment as Valter spun her around, before Niles grabbed again and retied them in front of her. A shove from behind sent her stumbling toward a pillar, where a single, lonely torch burned away in a brazen sconce. 

“Turn around,” Niles ordered silkily, “back against the pillar.” Genny obeyed, fearful of the consequences of disobedience. 

Valter cackled wickedly. “The little bitch is obedient, for all her fight. Barely worth the effort!” He pushed her against the pillar, wrenching her arms over her head. Effortlessly he lifted her to loop her bindings over a hook on the sconce, leaving her on her tiptoes flush against the stone. He ran his gauntleted hands down her slim body, admiring his handiwork with a lecherous grin. “Still, she’s a nice catch. I wonder if she’ll still have any fight in her when she’s impaled on my cock!”

“N-no!” Genny gasped. Her feet scrabbled on the floor as she tried to twist away. “You can’t!”

“Slow down, big boy,” Niles purred. “A treat this delicious must be savored…” He slinked forward, edging past the general with a bump of his hip as he eyed his captive hungrily. He leaned in, brushing the hair away from her forehead. She could smell the sweetness on his breath as he planted a gentle kiss upon her brow. “Isn’t that right, little lamb?”

“Please,” Genny gasped quietly, “just let me go…”

Niles chuckled softly. “Now now, where’s the fun in that?”

“It- it isn’t right…”

“Ha! Do you hear that, Valter?” Niles repeated mockingly, “ _It isn’t right!_ ”

“Right?” Valter yelled, agast, “ _Right!?_ ” Genny flinched as his fist cracked against the pillar, an inch from her head. “Right is what the strong say it is!” 

Niles smiled knowingly, tracing a finger down her chest. “I’m afraid he’s right you know. There’s nothing you can do, and no one here to stop us.” His finger continued down, down, past her navel, before traveling toward her hip. Niles pinched the hem of her skirt, lifting it away at the slit. “Such provocative clothing for a priestess…” 

“What does it matter?” Valter scoffed. “Let’s get on with it, before I get bored!”

Niles sighed, shaking his head in disgust. “Philistine, you have no taste for art. Very well, then.” He gripped the thin satin, savagely tearing it at the seam. 

Genny froze with the shock of it, her dress opening up along her side as the stitching snapped and popped. Niles gave it another pull, ripping it free of the sleeve. Genny twisted, struggling against the violation, until Valter’s arm pinned her against the stone. Niles snarled, gripping the torn garment with both hands as he pulled it away from her chest, savagely shredding the fabric to bare her modest breasts.

Clenching her eyes, she felt her heart race under the men’s lecherous attention. Rough hands caressed her skin as her body burned with shame. Her legs grew weak, and her breathing was reduced to fitful gasps and moans as they made her body their own.

_Oh, Mila, protect me! Please!_

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

The shock of a new voice jolted her out of her terror. Her eyes shot open, only to see her attackers’ backs as they whirled to face the newcomer. 

He was beautiful, his fair skin and golden hair gilded by a halo of impossible moonlight. His features, soft and feminine, belied a quiet power hidden under his clerical garb. The loose habit did little to conceal his wide shoulders, his stout frame that stood at least as tall as Valter. When he spoke, his voice was soft, smooth and feminine, but it held a subtle strength, unbending resolve wrapped in stern words.

He stepped forward, battleaxe glowing with a golden sheen.

Valter snarled. “Cretin! What brings you here, you damned cleric!?”

“Now now,” Niles broke in smoothly, “no need for conflict. There’s always room for more, especially one as fair as you.”

“Still your tongue, blackguard!” the cleric hissed, raising his weapon. “By Naga’s light, begone!”

“Dastard!” Valter screamed, charging the man with his fist raised. The cleric sidestepped easily, whirling his axe to deliver a devastating blow. Valter crumpled to the floor, struck down by the flat of the blade. Niles charged a second later, knife flashing in the torchlight, and again the man dodged, cleanly taking the rogue in the side of the head. The cleric bowed, whispering a brief prayer over the would-be rapists, before turning his attention to Genny.

“Forgive my tardiness, Sister,” he said, bowing deeply, his eyes glued respectfully to the floor. “I pray no lasting harm has befallen you.”

“I- I-” Genny choked out, her heart still pounding in her chest, “thank you!”

The cleric smiled. “Of course, it is my duty to protect our Lady’s flock. I could not turn a blind eye when one of her lambs is threatened.”

Genny felt herself blushing, the surreality of it all sinking in. “Can- can you let me down, please?”

“Of course,” he nodded, a slight tinge coloring his own cheeks. “My apologies.” Closing his eyes, he stepped forward, carefully feeling his way toward the pillar.

Genny gasped as warm, supple fingers brushed against her chest. The man opened his eyes, face immediately flushing as he realized his mistake. “I- I apologize!” he cried, horrified, as he turned away again, pulling back his hands as if they were burned. 

“I- it’s okay!” Genny protested quickly, “I didn’t mind!”

“Sister-”

“It... it’s Genny.”

The man was quiet for a moment. Finally, he said his name, nearly too quiet for her to hear.

“Libra.”

Genny smiled shily. “That’s a nice name. Father Libra. It sounds… safe.”

“I’m afraid I don’t deserve your trust, Sister Genny. To touch you in a state of vulnerability-”

“Maybe…” Genny swallowed shyly. The adrenaline, the nervous terror was draining away, a jittery energy filling the void. She felt hot, a fiery ember smoldering in the pit of her stomach. The fear was gone, and in its place was hunger. 

She licked her lips, and did her best to make eye contact. “Maybe you don’t need to save me yet…”

Libra turned to her, startled, forgetting for a moment her near perfect nudity. “What?”

Genny gulped, her chest pounding with the heat coloring her face and shoulders. “I said, maybe you could… maybe… give me a kiss?”

His eyes widened, head snapping back as if he’d been struck. “Sister?”

“You… you heard me,” Genny said, trying to sound stern. “Isn’t- isn’t that how the story goes? The knight rescues the maiden, and the maiden rewards him with a kiss!”

“I am hardly a knight, Sister, and hardly deserving of reward,” Libra said with a bow.

“B-but you agree it would be a reward!” Genny protested anxiously, “That means you want it, right?”

Libra’s face was the color of ripe tomatoes as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Any man might find themselves tempted by one as fair as you.”

“Then- then do it!” Genny challenged.

Libra swallowed, turning his eyes to hers. He bit his lip, allowing his gaze to travel down her lithe, slender body. Awkwardly, as if afraid of his own desires, he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Genny gasped, the gentle touch sending a jolt of thunder through her body. “Do it again!”

Libra obliged, tilting up her chin and placing his lips against hers. A shudder ran down her body, and she found herself pushing against him, molding her body to his frame. The kiss lasted all of a second, but it wasn’t enough. She demanded another, then another. Slowly, his hesitation melted away, and he pulled her against him, enveloping her in his big, strong arms. Genny groaned into the kiss, her arms bound helplessly to the candelabra. She rolled her hips, working on instinct and the memories of dozens of books. Libra grunted, and she felt something stirring in his pants.

She pulled away, just enough to catch her breath. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. “You can… you can go farther, if you’d like.”

He smiled gently, pulling her into another gentle kiss before answering. 

“I will, little lamb. I will.”

==O==

“Oh dear, it’s gotten quite late, hasn’t it?” Camilla tittered.

“Indeed,” Sonya smiled in return. The two were weaving their way through the library following a rather stimulating discussion on the merits of the Wind Anima in relation to ranges spells. “Time slips by easily with such thrilling company.”

“Indeed!” Camilla replied cheerily. “Why, back in Nohr- oh dear, who is this?”

“ _Genny?_ ” Sonya whispered in shock. The young cleric was curled up on a padded bench in the library alcove, bathed in the soft glow of the evening sun pouring in through the window at her back. Her curly hair was in messy disarray, sticking out at odd angles that only an impromptu nap can replicate. Her pretty satin dress was wrinkled and creased, and a small trickle of drool ran from the corner of her mouth to a decorative throw pillow.

“Leave her be, Sonya,” Camilla chided, “the poor dear needs her rest.”

“I suppose so,” Sonya admitted begrudgingly. “Still, we can’t just leave her in the middle of the library. Help me get her to bed, won’t you?”

Camilla nodded, a smile playing across her lips. “You do dote on her, don’t you?”

Sonya scoffed, as she helped Camilla situate the sleeping girl in her arms. “You’re one to talk, Princess.”

“I suppose I am,” Camilla laughed softly. She turned, heading for the entrance. “Don’t forget her book.”

“Of course,” Sonya replied, grabbing the volume from where it lay propped against the window sill. Curiously, she glanced at the cover, and seeing the title she laughed softly. _Trial of the Maiden_. “Well,” she said, “I hope you’re having nice dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to get myself used to writing some of these characters, and to practice putting things out with less time. Quiet types like Genny are pretty hard to write, but she's one of my favorite units and I'd love to do more with her in the future. 
> 
> (Check out my commission info if you want me to write something for you! https://www.deviantart.com/tethered-angel/journal/Commission-Info-785626733)


End file.
